harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hogsmeade
|latest= or }} Hogsmeade Village, or simply called Hogsmeade, is the only all-wizarding village in Britain. It was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft who was in Hufflepuff. Since before 1714 (when the 1714 Edict was passed), Hogwarts third years and above have been permitted weekend trips into the village. Mainly, students frequent the High Street in the village which contains the named specialty shops and pubs such as Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes. Otherwise, they wander on to observe the infamous Shrieking Shack. Hogsmeade is a picturesque little village of cottages and shops, with enchanted candles hanging in the trees during the holidays. It is also near the location of the train station used by the Hogwarts Express. History Early history According to tradition, Hogsmeade was founded over a thousand years ago, around the same time as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by medieval wizard Hengist of Woodcroft as he was fleeing persecution by Muggles. In 1612, a goblin rebellion took place in the vicinity of the village. Hogsmeade served as the wizards' headquarters during the rebellion. Recent history 1993-1994 Harry Potter's first visit to the village (outside the train station) occurred during the winter of 1993. Because he ran away from his guardians, the Dursleys, he was unable to acquire permission to go, and he visited with the aid of the Marauder's Map. While he managed to sneak around without being seen the first time, after a close call, Harry used his invisibility cloak for his second trip. After a incident that occurred during Harry's second trip to the village, Remus Lupin had to cover for him when Professor Snape questioned him about Draco Malfoy's report that he had seen Harry in Hogsmeade (when the hood of the cloak fell off of Harry's head), Lupin confiscated the Marauder's Map. The confiscation of the map ended Harry's chances of making any more secret trips for the remainder of the school year. Lupin also made Harry rethink his decision of ever journeying to the village in the first place. , a sweet shop located in Hogsmeade]] Neville Longbottom later lost his visitation rights for the remainder of the school year after Sirius Black had used the passwords to Gryffindor Tower which Neville wrote down (that were stolen by Hermione Granger's cat Crookshanks and given to Sirius Black). Later, Sirius, as Harry's godfather, gave written permission for Harry to visit the village. 1995-1996 Harry, along with Hermione and Ron, went to visit Sirius Black and Buckbeak in one of the caves in the mountains on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. There, they discussed the strange occurrences surrounding Harry's entrance in the Triwizard Tournament. In the winter of 1995, a group of Hogwarts students that were unhappy about the recent Ministry interference at Hogwarts, formed Dumbledore's Army. The D.A. was illegal organisation that centred around Harry Potter teaching other students defensive and offensive magic. The first meeting was held in the Hog's Head pub. This is the first time any of the trio had been inside the dingy pub, Ron sarcastically commented on how lovely it was. Hermione thought that the group would be safer at a more secluded spot, rather then one filled with numerous people. Sirius Black however debased this notion, commenting on the fact that if the pub they held their meeting in had heavier traffic flow then less chances of being overheard. Mundungus Fletcher was present in the pub and told the Order everything he overheard. On Valentine's Day in 1996, Harry Potter and Cho Chang had a cup of coffee at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, and sat by Roger Davies and his girlfriend. Their date, however, turned out nightmarishly wrong; Harry already felt highly uncomfortable the moment he set eyes on the café's insides, as the decors reminded him of Umbridge's office and the intimate couples all around them made it even more awkward. It only got worse when Cho started talking about Cedric, which made her cry, and when Harry mentioned (in a way that led to misunderstandings) Hermione Granger she became jealous and left dramatically, to the astonishment of the whole tearoom who stopped to watch them. Harry swiftly paid for the coffee and chased after her, but she had already disappeared from the street. The experience left Harry a negative impression on the place, as he referred to it as a "stupid teashop" when reliving this disaster with Hermione. Harry's visitation rights for Hogsmeade were later revoked by Dolores Umbridge as punishment for illegally distributing his interview in The Quibbler, but was lifted at the end of the year following Umbridge's removal from the school. 1997-1998 In the next school year, Madam Rosmerta was put under the Imperius Curse and through her, Katie Bell was also placed under the same curse in order to smuggle the opal necklace into Hogwarts in a plot to kill Professor Albus Dumbledore, attempted by Draco Malfoy. |left]] During the Battle of Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn rallied the residents of Hogsmeade to come to the aid of those fighting at Hogwarts. The Hog's Head Inn contained a secret passageway into Hogwarts' Room of Requirement, also served as a route for Order of the Phoenix members and supporters to enter the school to join the battle. The secret passageway also served as a means to evacuate underage students from the school. The connection might have been broken since Vincent Crabbe unleashed Fiendfyre inside the Room of Hidden Things, although it is unknown if it completely destroyed the Room of Requirement or merely that particular form of it. Shops and buildings *Dervish and Banges - a helpful shop and sells and repairs some magical instruments. *Dogweed and Deathcap - a Herbology shop. *Dominic Maestro's Music Shop *Gladrags Wizardwear - a clothing shop that also sells very lurid socks, including ones that scream when they get too smelly. *Hairdressing salon - across the street from Honeydukes. *Hogsmeade Post Office - the owl post office. *Hogsmeade Station - the railway station. *Honeydukes - a sweet shop that has the entrance to a secret passageway into Hogwarts in its cellar. *J. Pippin's Potions *Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop - "the haunt of happy couples", according to Harry Potter. Usually couples go there on dates. *Ollivanders - local branch of the wand shop. *Hogsmeade branch of Potage's Cauldron Shop *Ceridwen's Cauldrons - cauldron shop. *Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop - a shop for all types of quills. *The Shrieking Shack - an infamous and the most frightening building in Britain. The villagers thought it was haunted, but they didn't know it was actually the werewolf Remus Lupin making the scary noises (it was where he went to transform). *Spintwitches Sporting Needs - a shop that sells sporting goods. *Hog's Head Inn - a dingy pub owned by Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, which hosted a secret passage into Hogwarts created by the Room of Requirement. *The Magic Neep - a greengrocer's. *The Three Broomsticks Inn - a pub owned by Madam Rosmerta. *Tomes and Scrolls - a bookshop (est. 1768). *Wizarding Wireless Network Headquarters - main headquarters of the popular radio station. *Zonko's Joke Shop - a famous joke shop. Behind the scenes *In all film adaptations to date, Hogsmeade has been shown as a small snowy roof-topped array of shops. According to , the set designers made the decision that Hogsmeade is "permanently above the snow line". *There is a recreation of Hogsmeade Village at in Universal's Islands of Adventure in Orlando, Florida. *Use of magic in Hogsmeade is regulated by certain unspecified spell limits. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *'' '' * * * * Notes and references pt-br:Hogsmeade es:Hogsmeade fr:Pré-au-Lard it:Hogsmeade nl:Zweinsveld ru:Хогсмид fi:Tylyaho nl:Zweinsveld pl:Hogsmeade Category:Hogsmeade Category:The Wizarding World of Harry Potter